


breathless

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fireplaces, Hand Jobs, Homecoming, Making Out, Missing Scene, Nancy Drew Files, Reunions, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for nmcompton's birthday! Nancy and Ned find themselves home alone together during Nancy Drew Files 78, Update On Crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathless

It had been too long, Nancy thought, relaxing against the nest of pillows she had arranged in front of the fireplace. Ned had pushed himself up and was kissing her again, and while the heat from the crackling fire had left the room warm, the flush that she felt in her cheeks had nothing to do with it.

Maybe Hal Taylor had the looks, the charm, the fancy restaurant—but Nancy had met a hundred, a _thousand_ men who seemed just as charming, just as irresistible. In the end, none of them had been able to compare with her boyfriend. She would have traded twenty dates at Le St. Tropez for a night like this one, cuddled up with Ned in front of the fire, feasting on roasted chestnuts and marshmallows instead of the finest French cuisine money could buy.

Ned broke the kiss, then brushed his lips against the point of Nancy's jaw, and she shivered. She rested her hand against his back, drawing her fingertips against the woven pattern of his fisherman's sweater. "So when you said 'business dinner,'" he murmured, his voice almost a deep, low growl, "did you by chance mean something out of town?"

"Mmm," Nancy sighed, and Ned kissed the hollow behind her ear before he pulled back to look into her eyes. His were dark, his gaze intense, and Nancy was fascinated at the length of his gorgeous eyelashes, the handsome planes of the face she loved. She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Dad's just at a regular business dinner—just in Chicago. How was the snow, though?"

"Coming down at a pretty good clip," Ned admitted. "I don't think it would prevent me from getting back home, but it just might..."

He wiggled his eyebrows, and then his handsome face lit up in a grin that made Nancy chuckle. When he leaned down again, Nancy's fingers slid into his hair, and she slumped down onto the pillows. At the brush of his lips against hers, the gentle swipe of his tongue against hers, her eyes fluttered shut.

The last time they had been together like this... the last time had been at Emerson College, in the Omega Chi house, Ned's fraternity house. She hadn't wanted to say goodnight to him, and when he had taken her hand in his and guided her upstairs so they could spend a few more moments together unobserved, they had ended up alone in his room together, and his embrace, the powerlessness and sheer desire she had felt as she had responded to his kisses... oh, it had been incredible. Only a gasped protest that she needed to return to Theta Pi before the front door was locked had parted them, and Nancy had sensed, as he had walked her to that door, that only a moment, a heartbeat, a second of doubt had stopped him from offering to share his bed for the night.

She was panting when he broke their kiss, and her heart was beating so hard as he kissed her temple, her cheek, her earlobe. Each brush of his lips was slow, deliberate. She slowly bent one leg and drew her knee up. Every inch of skin, every place his lips touched, felt almost unbearably sensitive; she felt suffused in pure delirious sensation, spellbound by him.

He kissed her neck, and when he shifted his weight to one knee between her open legs, she drew her fingertips down the nape of his neck, her lips parting. He moved back up to kiss her again, and when she felt his fingertips gently brush the hem of her sweater, she shivered under him.

Ned kissed her lower lip, then released a soft sigh. He looked into her eyes, and she gazed back at him, her fingertips still resting against his shoulder blades, over his spine. He moved to shift his weight to his forearm, and his body was so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating from his body, so close that the attraction between them almost felt like magnetism, like gravity.

"I love you," he said softly.

His voice was hushed and deep, and her heart seemed to vibrate in sympathy. She felt such warmth, such love, in answer. "I love you," she murmured, cupping his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her again. He slowly lowered his weight onto her, partially pinning her under him, and Nancy shivered with delight as his tongue stroked against hers.

The shrill ringing of the telephone made them startle apart in surprise, and it took Nancy a moment to focus again, to realize what the intrusive sound was. "Oh," she murmured, scrambling to push herself up, and managed to pick it up just before the answering machine did.

"Drew residence."

"Hello, Nancy?"

"Hi Dad." Even though she knew he couldn't see her, Nancy self-consciously tugged her sweater down, running her fingers over her hair. "How was your dinner?"

"Good, it was good. I started back, but visibility is pretty poor, so progress is slower than I thought."

Nancy bit her lip. "Well, I'd hate for anything to happen to you," she said, trying to keep any note of pleading out of her voice. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in the city tonight?"

Ned had begun to tidy up the remains of their snack. When he heard her words, his head immediately snapped toward her.

"I might," her father replied. "But I'd really like to get home and sleep in my own bed tonight. I'll take things slow, and if I decide to stay at a hotel tonight, I'll call to let you know. Otherwise, if you don't hear from me or see me in an hour or two, send a Saint Bernard my way."

"Will do. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, honey."

Nancy hung up the phone, then pulled herself to her feet. "So, did my wish come true?" Ned asked with a smile.

Nancy shook her head. "Sorry. I know him, and unless conditions get really bad out there, he'll be here in an hour or two."

"Hmm. Now, what could we do in an hour or two?" Ned put the bowl, the empty bag, and the marshmallow-roasting sticks on the coffee table, then closed the distance between them with a few steps.

"I sense that you have a suggestion, Mr. Nickerson," Nancy said with a smile, sliding her arms up around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist.

He brushed the tip of his nose against hers. "But what I have in mind... well, it's the kind of thing I don't think either of us would want to be interrupted."

"Hmm," Nancy murmured, and gave him a light, sweet kiss. "Well, if you help me tidy up all these cushions and pillows, maybe we could go upstairs?" She was gazing deeply into his eyes as she said it, her stomach quivering with a wave of anxiety.

"Upstairs, or..." He leaned forward, kissing her earlobe before whispering directly into her ear, " _upstairs_?"

"Definitely _upstairs_ ," she murmured, her lashes fluttering down as he briefly sucked against the side of her neck.

They put the living room back in order in record time, not wasting a second, and Nancy felt almost jumpy the entire time. They made sure to put the fire out, too, and then Nancy took a deep breath and took Ned's hand. He had been in her bedroom a few times before, but she felt almost as nervous tonight as she had the first time they had ended up there.

As soon as Ned closed the door behind them, he drew her into his arms, and Nancy shivered as he walked with her to the bed. His body was pressed tight against hers, and she ran her fingers through his hair, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders. He nuzzled against her neck, his lips brushing the skin beneath the collar of her sweater, and she couldn't help shivering.

She and Ned had been dating for three years, and while he had been reluctant to take their physical relationship too far before she had turned eighteen, since she had legally become an adult they had slowly begun to grow closer. She had been happy to take things slow; she had loved the hours spent in his arms, his lingering kisses, seeing the desire he felt for her in his eyes. Feeling desire for him in return had been exhilarating and a little frightening; finding the opportunity and strength to express it to him had been scary, too. She knew that he loved her, and that she loved him; she knew that he wanted to be with her. She hadn't been blind to the way other students looked at him, other girls. He had been incredibly handsome at sixteen, when they had met; now, at nineteen, he was drop-dead gorgeous.

Bess had told her that she needed to stake her claim, to make sure that Ned never wondered whether the grass was greener or if he would be happier with another girl. Nancy had taken that advice to heart after their separation, when they had seen other people. She had been miserable, but so had Ned. After their reconciliation, she had still been wary of taking their relationship too fast, but once Ned had known that she was just as attracted to him as he was to her, his assurance, his confidence, his _eagerness_ , had been incredibly seductive. He had never gone further than she felt comfortable, but when they were together like this, she felt lain bare to him, emotionally if not physically. She felt like he could see into her; he could feel her heart speeding against his lips as he nuzzled against her neck, could feel her shiver with delight against him when he slipped his hands under her shirt and caressed her bare skin. Her reluctance and her protests, initially made out of habit more than anything else, had become more rare.

Now, as he bent over her bed to place her on it, he only waited the space of a heartbeat before moving onto the bed with her. They only rarely shared a bed for any real length of time; when he accompanied her on her cases, Bess or George or both the cousins were usually with them, and Ned had his own room to himself, where he slept alone. The few times they had been able to sleep in the same bed, Nancy had been a little nervous, sure that her father would be displeased if he knew, equally sure that their inhibitions might be dangerously low when they were both relaxed and so close to each other—but she had loved it. Each time had made her more sure that he was the love of her life, that she would never love anyone the way she loved him.

She wished that, the last night they had almost spent together at Emerson, she had taken the initiative. While she would never have wanted her father in danger, a part of her wished that he was tucked safely into a hotel in Chicago, so she and Ned could spend the night together. He would be departing for his finals at Emerson all too soon.

And this, the way he touched her... she kept her fingers buried in his hair as he leaned down and kissed her, a shudder rippling over her belly as he cupped her waist and moved her further onto the bed. He knelt between her open thighs and her heart was beating so hard that she felt lightheaded, her lips parted beneath his. She bent her knees, drawing her legs up so the soles of her feet were against her comforter, and Ned settled his hips between her open thighs.

"Oh," she whispered when he broke the kiss, and he looked down into her eyes. She could see his face in the dim light coming through her bedroom curtains. The only sound beyond the beating of her heart was the howl of the wind outside.

"Okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured, relaxing as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Her cheeks flushed as his hips moved against hers, through the fabric of their jeans, and she was powerless to resist the pull between them. He hooked his fingertips beneath the hem of her sweater and pushed it up an inch, then slipped his hand beneath to stroke her bare skin, and she shivered again. With a soft whimper she closed her splayed fingers, taking a handful of his sweater and pulling up.

Ned made a soft sound as he pulled back, smiling. "Trying to tell me something, beautiful?" he murmured, then gave her a brief kiss.

"Mmm. Maybe," she murmured, returning his smile.

Together they pulled his sweater off, and she ran her hands down his bare back, tracing the rippling lines of his muscles as he kissed her again. She stroked her fingertips over his shoulder blades, lightly following with the barest pressure of her fingernails, and Ned broke their kiss to trace his lips down the line of her neck.

"Mmm," he murmured. "Your skin is so soft, Nan."

"Thanks," she whispered with a giggle, shivering when he brushed his lips against her collarbone. He caught her hips in his hands and rolled over, onto his back, so she was astride him.

"Mmm?"

"Mmm," he replied, his lips curving up as he gazed up into his eyes. "Definitely. Just thought that if we were playing fair..."

Nancy tucked her hair behind her ears, then leaned down to kiss him, almost painfully aware of how close they were, how aroused she was at feeling him between her thighs. "Are we?" she murmured, then brushed her lips against his. He cupped the back of her head, his other hand sliding down her back. His fingertips traced her spine, all the way down to the small of her back, and he caught the hem of her sweater again.

Once he had pulled her sweater off, she relaxed against him again, kissing his temple, his cheekbone, his earlobe, his adam's apple. She nuzzled against his neck, gasping against his skin when he unhooked her bra, drawing the straps down to the points of her shoulders. She took a deep breath before she pushed herself up, letting the garment fall down her arms to bare her breasts to him.

She and Ned had done this before; they had even gone a little further. She still hadn't seen him naked, and he hadn't seen her naked, but it was only a matter of time, and the wait was sweet. When he ran the back of his finger against her hard nipple, she couldn't help arching her back and sighing in pleasure.

"You are so beautiful," Ned murmured. "So incredibly beautiful."

She smiled. "And so are you," she said, leaning back over him again. He kept gently caressing her breast as she gave him a gentle kiss, her hair brushing against her cheek and his own. She savored the feel of his chest against her other nipple, and when he began to fondle both, she sighed, grinding her hips once against his.

And after that, it was like a match had been set to kindling. He reached down and grasped her hips, guiding her as she moved against him, their lips still joined in ever more passionate kisses. She blushed as she felt him stir between them, knowing that it was dangerous... but Ned had never taken her any further than she had been comfortable. Between her legs felt tender and sensitive, and rubbing against him felt so good. She was curious about what it would feel like to be with him like this, naked, but a part of her was afraid, too.

He rolled over with her, and she shuddered as he kissed her neck, her shoulder, her breastbone—and his fingers found the fly of her jeans. She let out a long pleased sigh as he opened them, and even though her room was a little chilly, she let him pull her jeans off, leaving her naked save her panties. He kissed her hard as both of them reached for his fly, and Ned groaned when the heel of her hand rubbed against his erection through his pants.

Once they had pulled his jeans off, she tangled around him; she couldn't stop touching him, couldn't keep her hands off him, and he couldn't keep his hands off her. She moaned as he rolled over again, onto her, and ground his hips firmly, deliberately, between her spread thighs. His tongue slipped against hers, and she quivered at his next slow grind against her. She gently bit his lower lip, arching under him.

What came next had only happened once, but Nancy couldn't deny that she had been dying to feel it again. He had asked her a few times if it would be all right, but she hadn't felt comfortable until lately.

He rolled onto his side facing her, gazing into her eyes as he stroked and caressed her breast, then began to draw his fingertips down. He kept his gaze on hers, taking his time, giving her time to tell him she didn't want to do it again, but she wouldn't have given it up for anything.

He slipped his fingertips beneath the elastic band of her panties, and as soon as he cupped her between her thighs, she shuddered with pleasure. "Want me to?" she gasped, touching the elastic of his underwear.

"Yeah," Ned growled softly, just before he kissed her.

Touching each other, grasping his erection in her fist and stroking him and feeling him shiver with the same pleasure she felt—it was incredible, and being so close to naked with him, being so close to having sex without taking that step, oh how she had loved it. The strokes of his fingertips between her legs, against the firm button at the top of her sex and then deeper between her thighs, drove her wild with irresistible joy, and the more desperate she felt, the faster she stroked his firm, hot length.

They kissed hard, harder, their hips bucking, her leg thrown across his. When he broke the kiss she gasped, pressing her face against his chest, a bolt of pure desire sizzling up her spine, tingling in her skin. "Oh yes oh God _yes_ ," she moaned, her nails dragging against his back as she stroked him with her other hand. He slipped two fingers in and out of the slick hollow of her sex, stroking her clit with his thumb, and she shuddered, rocking and grinding against his fingers.

He rolled her onto her back and she spread her legs wide, gasping and sobbing with pleasure as he fingered her. He kissed her and she whimpered as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, stroking it against hers. "Oh," she gasped when he broke their kiss, and he was pinning her legs open, and she shuddered as she imagined the thick, hard length of his erection, all the way down to the base she was fondling, buried between her legs instead of his fingers. The thought made her dizzy with both desire and anxiety.

"Nan," he whispered, and she rolled over with him as he urged her to, her knees spread wide and their hips bucking in time as the strokes of their fingers matched, and it was like they were making love, with so little separating them. They kissed again and she released a desperate sob, tensing as that glorious, almost painful pleasure suffused her.

"Oh my God," she whimpered, sobbing against his shoulder, frantically pumping him in her fist; when the heel of her hand gently brushed the head, he hissed and she felt wetness there. "Oh my God oh my God oh my _God yessssss, oh yes..."_

"God," Ned groaned. "Baby, you feel so good... right there oh _God_ that is so good..."

She cried out as she reached her climax, her inner flesh still pulsing and throbbing against his fingers, and with one last stuttering stroke of her fist she heard Ned groan, felt him jerk underneath her as he spent himself into the cup of her palm. Her head was spinning, her mouth dry, and when she collapsed to the bed beside him, carefully moving so she didn't smear her wet palm against his skin, each had a hand in the other's underwear, and they were both panting.

"Oh my God," she sighed, still trying to catch her breath. His fingers were still in her sex, and she shuddered every time he brushed against her clit, her entire body seeming to contract at the intensity of the sensation. She groaned, shivering as he began to slip his fingers out of her, moving with achingly deliberate strokes. She felt a thousand times more sensitive after she had reached her orgasm, and just that light touch against her inner flesh was incredibly, almost painfully arousing.

She was just beginning to relax when his fingers were almost entirely out of her, and when he began to work them back inside her, Nancy arched, tipping her head back, crying out. His seed was still warm in her palm as he rolled over, nuzzling and suckling against her breasts as he began to finger her again.

"Ned," she whimpered, but it felt too incredible for her to stop him. She brought her clean hand up to run her fingers through his hair, and she sobbed when he nipped at her breast.

Only one sound in the world could ever have made her stop, could ever have made her ask him to stop. The sound of tires crunching against ice in the driveway; the grumble of the motor as it began to pull the garage door up.

"Shit shit shit _shit_ ," she gasped, sitting up immediately, and her sex clenched around Ned's fingers one last time before he slipped them out of her. "Oh shit oh shit _go!_ "

"Where?" Ned sounded just as panicked as she felt.

"Shit! Bathroom, hallway bathroom!"

Moving as quickly as she possibly could, Nancy grabbed her clothes and watched Ned do the same. He flew down the hall to the upstairs bathroom, and Nancy didn't wait to see if he made it before she ran downstairs, almost naked, cringing in anticipation of hearing her father's key in the doorknob between the garage and kitchen. She had barely closed the door of the downstairs guest bathroom behind her when she heard the other door open.

"Nan! I'm home!"

She had been moving so fast that she hadn't even flipped on the bathroom light. "Be right out!" she called, then blinked, squinting in the sudden bright light. The girl she saw reflected in the mirror above the sink was flushed, her hair mussed, her eyes bright. Quickly she turned on the water in the sink, soaping her hands and washing them thoroughly before splashing cold water on her face to take the blush from her cheeks. She flushed the toilet before she quickly dressed again, then sprayed the bathroom with deodorizer, hoping that it would help.

She gave her reflection one last glance, smoothing her hair before she opened the bathroom door. Her father was standing at the hall closet, hanging up his heavy wool coat. "Hi Dad."

"Hey Nan."

"So you made it home quicker than you thought, huh?" She glanced at the clock. Forty-five minutes. Forty-five damn minutes.

Her father smiled. "Yeah. The roads weren't nearly so bad once I finally made it out of the city. I saw Ned's car in front of the house, though?"

Nancy nodded, crossing to the couch and picking up the television remote. She flipped on the television and took a deep breath. "Yeah, he's home from Emerson and came over to hang out for a little while."

"Sorry I interrupted your date, then. Is he...?"

"Oh, I guess he must have needed to use the bathroom at the same time I did," Nancy lied smoothly. As if on cue, they heard water rushing in the pipes. "I'm glad you made it home safely, though. I was worried about you."

Her father gave her a fond smile. "I'd better call Bill and tell him I made it out here okay." He turned when they both heard footsteps on the stairs. "Good to see you, Ned."

"Good to see you too, sir," Ned replied, and Nancy could hear the faint nervousness in his voice. "So the roads are okay?"

"They are," Carson confirmed. "A little slick, but not too bad. I'll leave you two alone, though. If you leave before I finish my call, have a good evening, Ned, and drive safely."

"You—thanks, sir," Ned said with a nod, and Carson went to his study.

As soon as her father had closed the door behind him, Ned released a long breath, his shoulders slumping. "Holy _shit_ ," he breathed. "You okay?"

Nancy nodded, wide-eyed as Ned sat down beside her on the couch. The television was still tuned to the local broadcast, and a comedian was delivering a monologue to a delighted studio audience. "I think we're okay," she whispered. "I'm really sorry—he was early and I'd lost track of time..."

"I had too," Ned whispered, and cupped her cheek, leaning forward to give her a soft kiss. Then he kissed her ear. "That was incredible, baby," he whispered directly into her ear, and Nancy's lashes fluttered down, a shiver traveling down her spine.

"Yeah," she whispered. "If we'd just had a few more minutes..."

"Next time," he promised, and kissed her again. "Well, I guess I should get home..."

"Yeah," she agreed, but neither of them made any move to get off the couch. Instead she kissed the point of his jaw, then his lips again.

"I love you, Ned."

He kissed her again, long and lingering. "I love you too, Nan," he whispered. "I wish I didn't have to tell you goodnight."

"Me too," she whispered, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know you're working hard on the case, so if I can help you with anything, anything at all," he said, smiling, "just call me. Your very own personal bodyguard, at your service."

She smiled too. "I just might take you up on that," she told him. "And with you here to help me, I'm sure we'll be able to wrap up this mystery in no time."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "All the better. We have a lot more time to make up for, Nan."

She nodded, giving him another long, slow kiss. "And I can't wait to start."


End file.
